Dave Days
David Joseph Colditz (Born August 13, 1991), known on YouTube as Dave Days, is an 22-year old YouTube Celebrity, musician and comedian from Downingtown, Pennsylvania, who currently lives in Los Angeles, California. He is best known for his covers and parodies of popular songs, as well as original songs. He has three channels: DaveDays, his main channel, where he posts all his music videos and originals, Dave, his second channel, where he posts behind-the-scenes of his music videos and vlogs, and Overdaedge182, his old channel created in 2006 which has been inactive since August 2007. As of March 2013, the dave channel is inactive. About DaveDays Dave Joseph Colditz (aka DaveDays) is a Musician/Comedian on YouTube from Downingtown, Pennsylvania. Dave began posting videos during the summer of 2007 with Chris Carter (aka iamchrisc). His first videos were parodies of other youtubers as well as covers to popular songs by Beyone, Owl City, and Beyonce. Dave began gaining popularity from his comedic video skits depicting Miley Cyrus cardboard cutouts and covering her songs. Dave made a music video with Miley Cyrus called Last Song in which the actress/singer makes a cameo appearance. Dave has passed the 1,000,000 subscriber mark on youtube and his videos are featured in commericals and advertisements.Dave has created several albums which can be found on itunes and is currently among the top all time channels on youtube. Dave Days has featured on the DigiTour; a social media tour featuring popular social media performers. He is currently living in Los Angeles, California. his fave food is chinese Channels ''Dave'' The Dave channel was Dave's first channel created on September 14 2005, with the first video being uploaded on 2009. Though being the first video uploaded on Dave's first channel, it is not the real first video Dave uploaded. The channel mostly features vlogs and Q&As with Dave and behind-the-scenes of his music videos. This channel has been inactive since March 12 2013, with the last video uploaded titled "BED", a 22 seconds long video showing Dave lying in bed yawning and going to bed. ''Overdaedge182'' Overdaedge182 (pronounced "Over-the-edge 182") was the channel Dave uploaded his first video on. The channel was created on February 27 2006 and currently has only 4 videos uploaded. The first video, "Steve Irwin death video" shows a 20 second clip of a still image of a scuba diver underwater with "My Life Be Like" by Grits playing. The video has an approximate 86% dislikes due to the misleading title. Sometime later, Dave changed the title to "What a cool picture!!" The channel has been inactive since August 18 2007, with the last video uploaded titled "Ep1: DAVE'S LAST BLOG EVER!", a minute and a half video showing Dave get nagged by his Dad in the beginning and getting beaten up by intruders at the end, stealing his trademark green t-shirt in the process. ''DaveDays'' Dave's main channel, DaveDays was created on August 25, 2007 and contains music videos and originals posted regularly. His first, also his most popular video of the channel was uploaded on November 3 2007. Titled "OMG! This girl is sooo hot!", it is a bait-and-switch video with a picture of a women's open legs as the video thumbnail. When clicked, it is Dave singing his song "You are a Pervert", playing with stuff toys and Barbies in the process. He reveals in the description that the thumbnail is actually a Barbie. Career Dave Colditzhas a crush on miley cyrus and created his Youtube channel on August 25, 2007. His first video released was Chocolate Rain (Pop-Punk Parody) which has totaled over 2,000,000 views. Dave in many of his videos is seen wearing a green polo or button down shirt and this has become his trademark look. Dave's first album, The Dave Days Show, was released in 2009. He has since released many original songs such as Olive You, Last Song, and What Does it Take. Dave has began construction of his official website www.davedays.com His music is available on his website, Itunes, Spotify, and more. In 2011, Dave joined the Digitour along with other peformers from around the country. Dave used the tour to connect with his fans as well as use social media to promote it. Dave recently released his first EP We're just Kids in which many of his fans contributed to the making of the video. he will next be singing in milton keyens city centre peforming LIVE !!!! Discography Albums We're Just Kids (2012) *1) Alive and Ready to Die *2) We're Just Kids *3) My Dad's Bigger Than Your Dad *4) First Kiss *5) Don't Let Go Dinner and a Movie (2010) *1) Your Melody Feat. Jake Broido *2) What Does it Take *3) You've Been On My Mind *4) Turn Off the Lights *5) Olive You Feat. Kimmi Smiles *6) Last Song *7) What Does it Take (Live Acoustic Version Recorded at Raw Session) Imma Be Down With Fireflies Baby (2010) *1) Stuck In a Furniture Store (Owl City "Fireflies" Parody) *2) Imma Be (Black Eyed Peas Parody) *3) I'm Just a Baby (feat. Tay Zonday) *4) Down (Jay Sean Cover) Get Out of My Head Miley (2009) *1) Get Out of My Head Miley *2) Get Out of My Head Miley (instrumental) The Dave Days Show (2009) *1) My Youtube Song *2) Love Story *3) Miley I Can't Wait to See You *4) 7 Things *5) Burnin' Up Miley *6) Lollipop *7) The Nice Kitty Song *8) I've Got a Crush On Hillary *9) Katie's Song *10) 8 Years Apart *11) No One *12) My Lisanova Song *13) Chocolate Rain *14) Youtube Celeb Diss *15) My Daxflame Song *16) If I Were a Girl *17) Tube It *18) You Are a Pervert! Singles * Last Song (2010) *Olive You Feat. Kimmi Smiles (2010) *What Does It Take (2010) *Turn Off the Lights (2010) *Your Melody Feat. Jake Broido (2011) *Never Gonna Stop [[TimothyDeLaGhetto2|Traphik] & Destorm] (2011) *First Kiss (2012) *We're Just Kids (2012) *What Makes You Beautiful (2012) (His own version and a version with Alex Goot and Wellington) *Call Me Maybe Alex Goot and Chad Sugg (2012) External Links * Official Website * YouTube Channel - DaveDays * Twitter Account * Second YouTube Channel - Dave * Third YouTube Channel - Overdaedge182 * http://thedigitour.com/ Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Verified Channels Category:Music